Musical Chairs
by literary license
Summary: Axel is on a gay version of the dating game...hahahaha...fuuuuun tiiiiimes.....XP


**A/N: **Becca, here is your one-shot. I hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long to finish!!!

-hugglesnuggleglomplick-

BTW, its about THE dumbest thing you will EVER read...XD

**Musical Chairs**

**One-Shot**

**AkuRoku (of course)**

**Axel's POV**

I puffed a red lock of hair out of my face. Tapping my fingers lightly on the stool between my legs, I waited for the signal from the fat camera guy.

_Why the hell am I here? __How__ did Demyx convince me this was a good idea? 'It'll be fuuuun!' he says. 'Maybe you'll meet someone neeeew!' he went on. Yeah right. This is a waste of time..._

I looked up as the camera guy whistled to get my attention. _Stupid fat man...Do I look like a dog? _I looked up, putting on my best fake smile, and slightly adjusted my stupid pink tie. _How could I let Demyx dress me? Pink tie, black button-up shirt, tight black jeans I haven't worn in forever, converse. Ugh...this is reeeeally stupid... _The camera dude held up five fingers as a creepy guy with a cheesy grin came on-stage and stood next to me holding a mic.

5

4

3

2

1

"Hello everyone and welcome to The Dating Game: Homosexual Edition! Im your host Xemnas! Today we have four new contestants! Please meet our bachelor of the night, Axel Baldwin! (Robyn came up with the last name, blame her!!!) Axel is twenty-three years old, majoring in psychology and he's a Scorpio! His favorite color is red and his favorite animal is a hippo! I know he's hott ladies, but sorry! He's gay! But enough about him, lets start our show! Axel, you know what to do!"

The scary guy, whose name I just noticed could totally spell man-sex, handed me a stack of cards. I looked at the top one and had to forcibly stop myself from laughing. Clearing my throat in a bad attempt at hiding my laughter, I began.

"Bachel...Person number 1. How long does it take you to do your hair in the morning?"

"Ugh..like five minutes."

"Person 2?"

"Half and hour and 35 seconds."

"Person 3?"

"ESH SO BLUUUUUE!!!!!!!"

"Uhm...okay...next question. Person 2, what is your favorite store?"

"Walmart?"

"Person 1?"

"Hot Topic."

"Person 3?"

"GAH!!! NO!!! ITS RUNNING DOWN MY HAND!!!"

The creepy guy moved to stand in front of me.

"Time for a commercial!" the 'On Air' light went out.

Sighing, I idly sifted through the stack of cards in my hands. I could hear faint murmuring from the other side of the partion. Sighing, I thought about yesterday when Demyx told me he signed me up for this damn show.

"_Hey Axel!" Demyx called, running up behind me as I left the gym._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Guess what! You won!"_

"_Won? Won what? Demyx, what did you do this time?"_

"_Oh, wait! I didn't TELL you?!"_

"_Apparently not."_

"_Oh. Well you see..."_

"_Oh god."_

The buzzer rang, meaning we were gonna be back on the air in one minute. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, I closed my eyes and shuffled the cards randomly. Opening my eyes when the fat guy whistled, I looked down a the top card in my hand. The camera guy held up his hand.

5

4

3

2

1

"And welcome back! Lets continue our game with our bachelor, Axel!" Xemnas stared at me expectantly as I grimaced at his goofy smile. Sighing, I read the card in front of me.

"Person 3, if you were an animal, what animal would you be and why."

"EEK!!! BRAIN FREEZE!!!"

"A penguin than? Moving on. Person 1?"

"I dunno. Probably like a fish or something so I could like, swim and stuff."

"Person 2?"

"A cat. So I could get all the attention."

"Okay, next question. Person 1, what's your favorite show?"

"I don't watch many TV shows, but I liked 'Interview With The Vampire'."

"Person 2?"

"Boy Meets World. I was so sad when the series ended!" I heard audible sniffling from the other side.

"Person 3?" I asked with caution.

All that was hears was a slurping sound. Xemnas spoke up.

"We only have one question left before Axel gets to ask his questions in order to choose his perfect match! We'll find out who he picks after these words from our sponsor!"

As soon as the 'On Air' light went out, Xemnas' smile slid off his face like a rockslide. Twirling the thin mic between his long fingers, he looked over at me.

"So how'd you end up on here?"

"Friend dragged me."

"Oh."

"Yeah." silence descended until it was time to go back on air.

"Now folks its time for the final two rounds! Axel, you know what to do!"

Lifting the last card up, I read it aloud.

"Person 2, what is your favorite song?"

"Uhh, probably 'Beautiful Soul' by Jessie McCartney!"

"Person 1?"

"'The Last Day' by Tokio Hotel."

"Person 3?"

"Aww! Its all gone! Wait, where am I? Hello? HEY! This chair spiiiins!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!" _thump_ "Ow!!" Xemnas leaned over to the backstage man and grumbled.

"Can we have a nurse for contestant 3 please." and to the camera's he added, "Well Axel, now that person 3 is out of commission, you only have two people left to choose from! Ask a question to each person!"

"Person 2, are you a chick?"

"Maybe..."

"Person 1, same question."

"No."

"I choose person 1!!!"

The partion lifted. A blonde girl with antennae-like spikes sulked offstage. _No wonder it takes her so long to do her hair..._ A short blonde with bright blue eyes was left sitting. (There was a paramedic-surrounded brunette lump slightly offstage hear an overturned stool. A silver haired guy hovered over the ring of people, looking flustered.)

"Roxas?"

"Hey Axe. You won me."

"So I see. Where are we going on our all expense paid date?"

"Taco Bell sound good?"

"Always!" reaching for Roxas' hand, I sat up, jolted awake by a light weight on my chest.

Roxas' arm was flung unceremoniously across my chest where it hadn't been before.

_It was a dream! Just a dream! _I laughed to myself quietly.

Turning to the blonde sprawled out next to me, I shook him awake. He stared up at me through bleary, sleep clouded eyes. Laughing, I planted a kiss on his nose.

"You will never believe the dream I just had."

"Axel honey, its not that im not fascinated by your dream capabilities, but go to sleep." Roxas closed his eyes.

I leaned down and ran my tongue over the shell of his ear. Jolting slightly, the blonde opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Awake now?" I asked, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.

"Yup." Roxas rolled over onto his back as I climbed on top of him.

Giggling, Roxas rested his hands on my thighs and traced little circles with his index fingers. Smiling, I leaned over and ran light kisses down his jaw. Pulling back suddenly, I blinked a few times. Roxas looked up at me worriedly.

"What is it Axe? Something wrong?"

"Not really. I just had the worst craving for Taco Bell."

**..::FIN::..**

**A/N: **and that is your one shot, lmfao!!


End file.
